What's Up
by AikaBlue
Summary: Ton coeur avait manqué un battement et s'était serré à mesure que tu reconnaissais les paroles de cette chanson. Puis, sans t'en rendre compte, tu avais cru percevoir en elle le même poids de la solitude qui te ronge au quotidien, malgré la présence rassurante de tes frères. (Univers 2014/2016)
1. Chapitre 1 : What's Up

_**Note de l'auteuse**_

 _Salut hum…_

 _J'ai hésité un moment avant de publier cette fic. Je suis nouvelle dans l'univers de TMNT, ne connaissant surtout que les films des années 1990 et les plus récents. Cependant, dans un élan d'inspiration j'écris ce texte. Il s'agit d'un OC avec possibilité d'une suite dépendamment de mon inspiration et des retours._

 _Je n'ai pas tenu à identifié une tortue en particulier, malgré un ou deux indices qui en favoriserait une plutôt qu'une autre.  
Je vous laisse donc lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _Aika ~_

 _ **Playlist:** What's Up de 4 Non Blondes (1993), Alien de Die Antwoord (2016)  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers de TNMT ne m'appartient pas. Seul le oC et le texte sont à moi._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: WHAT'S UP**

* * *

Nuit noire sur New York, vaincue par milles lumières des buildings, faisant ainsi concurrence aux étoiles que tu arrives à distinguer mieux que la foule qui se déplace en bas. Time Square est animée ce soir. Cependant, tu ne t'inquiète pas, car la hauteur des immeubles ainsi que tes capacités de ninjas te permettent de passer inaperçu malgré tout. Ton empressement ne te laisse pas t'attarder plus devant la beauté de ta ville comme tu le fais habituellement. Tu es en retard. Très en retard. Tu n'es qu'à quelques minutes de ta destination, mais pourtant le fait d'être sorti plus tard qu'à l'habitude te fait douter que tu puisses arriver à temps. D'ailleurs, une erreur d'inattention te fait presque glisser du rebord du toit sur lequel tu viens de sauter. Tu te rattrapes de justesse, puis te permets le luxe de t'arrêter quelques secondes pour calmer ton cœur battant devant la chute que tu as failli avoir un moment plus tôt. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres verdâtres alors que tu réajuste minutieusement la lanière retenant le matériel que tu portes sur ta carapace, balayant les alentours d'un regard nerveux. Tu ne veux pas t'attarder plus longtemps.

C'est donc après un certain moment que tu parviens enfin à ce quartier animé, quoi que plus tranquille que certaines avenues newyorkaises, ou tu viens maintenant t'attarder parfois depuis quelques jours. Tu t'arrêtes sur un toit tout près, puis t'avance lentement et fébrilement tout en prenant soin te dissimuler parmi les ombres malgré ton empressement. Le souffle court, après un instant qui t'as paru être une éternité, tu parviens au bord du toit. Tu t'accroupies doucement en portant ton regard en contrebas. Un sentiment de soulagement mêlé à une certaine plénitude t'envahi alors que tu vois cette petite silhouette familière.

Elle est là, comme toutes les autres nuits ou tu as pu avoir le loisir de t'aventurer dans le coin. Elle est là, comme toutes les autres nuits, ses pieds nus se balançant doucement dans le vide, une tasse en carton contenant une boisson chaude quelconque dans ses deux mains jointes sur ses genoux. Toujours là, les fils de ses écouteurs pendant de ses oreilles et reliés à un appareil que tu avais la dernière fois identifié comme un lecteur MP3 depuis longtemps démodé. Et comme les autres nuits, elle regarde en bas, les épaules relâchées, avec ces éternels cernes sous ces yeux fatigués et las pour une raison que tu ne connais pas.

Tu te souviens très bien la première chose que tu as pensé la première que tu l'as découverte, s'avançant doucement vers le rebord de ce toit, alors que tu partais en patrouille en solitaire dans ce coin de la ville. Tes frères et toi enquêtiez sur une affaire quelconque en lien avec les Foots. Tu avais déjà vu de la peur, de la tristesse. Pourtant, la vue de cette jeune fille toute seule sur les toits de New York à la merci de la nuit regardant au sol, s'avançant vers le précipice, les mains croisées sur son ventre et des larmes séchées sur ses joues rougies par la tristesse, t'avait fait paniquer. De peur qu'elle ne se jette en bas, tu t'étais précipité pour la rattraper. Mais tu avais soudainement arrêté ton geste en la voyant s'arrêter juste à temps. Alors que tu réalisais que tu allais t'exposer aveuglément à elle dans une tentative héroïque d'empêcher un drame, tu as vu quelque chose apparaître à travers ce voile de tristesse. Un sourire. Mince, mais présent. Puis l'océan de ses yeux s'étaient noyés parmi la fourmilière grouillant en bas, et les milliers d'étoiles de New York s'y reflétant. Puis une petite voix s'était élevée, à peine perceptible à travers les sons animés de la ville. Troublé de ce changement brutal et incompréhensible, tu t'étais accroupi de la même façon que maintenant pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Tu avais d'abord noté cet accent particulier et étrange venu d'ailleurs. Cette fille n'était sans doute pas d'ici. C'est en te concentrant davantage que tu avais compris qu'elle chantait, ou plutôt marmonnait les paroles d'une chanson familière.

'' _And so I cry sometimes_ _  
_ _When ...nahnah... in bed  
Just to get it all out...nah...nah_ _  
_ _What's.._ _nahnah... head_ _  
_ _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar''_

Ton coeur avait manqué un battement et s'était serré à mesure que tu reconnaissais les paroles de cette chanson. Un instant, tu avais fermé les yeux, écoutant cette voix cassée par des sanglots mal dissimulés. Un instant, tu oubliais la raison de ta présence dans ces quartiers pour t'attarder pour être touché, sans nécessairement savoir pourquoi, par la tristesse de cette âme solitaire. Car c'est ce que tu arrivais à sentir de la part de cette inconnue. Puis, sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'es mis à voir en elle le même poids de la solitude qui te ronge au quotidien malgré la présence rassurante de tes frères.

Tu avais rouvert les yeux alors que le ton de sa voix avait changé. Une fois de plus, tu avais été troublé. Malgré la tristesse de son visage, tu y voyais maintenant une nouvelle flamme animée par quelque chose comme de la détermination. Fragile, mais bien là.

'' _And so I wake in the morning_ _  
_ _And I step outside_ _  
_ _And I take a ...nahnah... and I get real high_ _  
_ _And I scream from the top of ...nahnah..._ _  
_ _What's going on?''_

Une bouffée d'air frais et revivifiant avait envahi tes poumons, te communicant alors cette flamme, réminiscence de ces instants ou toi et tes frères avez l'habitude de chanter ensemble lors des moments de tristesse. Comme un réveil, et empli de ces souvenirs, tu avais alors joint timidement ta voix à celle de la jeune fille, qui te parvenait maintenant comme un baume apaisant sur ton cœur, comme si une frontière entre deux mondes se brisait en milles morceaux.

'' _And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?_

 _And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?''_

Sa voix semblait alors couvrir la vie de la ville. Il n'y avait plus rien qui n'existait à part elle. Béat, c'était maintenant à ton tour de sourire.

'' _Twenty-five years and my life is still_ _  
_ _Trying to get that great big hill of hope_ _  
_ _For a destination "_

Achevant ce dernier couplet avec elle, tu avais rouvert les yeux le souffle court, comme à la suite d'un entraînement trop intensif. Cependant, tu n'étais pas épuisé, mais empli d'une nouvelle énergie et d'un autre sentiment. Celui de ne plus être seul sur terre à ressentir cette même lassitude. Comme si quelque chose ou une force quelconque t'avait relié à cette petite humaine par une simple chanson. C'était cette impression qui t'avais fait rester avant qu'elle ne parte près d'une heure plus tard, perché à quelques mètres d'elle à l'observer en silence en oubliant totalement ta mission. Et c'est cela qui te pousse à aller lui rendre visite encore cette nuit, comme les autres nuits.

Jamais tu n'as réellement tenté de signaler directement ta présence dans le souci de ne pas lui faire peur, conscient que ton apparence pourrait la faire fuir. Pourtant, tu luttes sans cesse contre cette envie de vouloir compter un tant soit peu pour elle de la même manière qu'elle compte pour toi. De trouver une autre personne sur terre avec qui partager quelque chose. Cette fille, cette humaine que tu crois différente, qui pourrais peut-être t'accepter alors que cette voix que tu ne connais que trop bien s'élève doucement comme une brise fraiche, comme un appel.

'' _I am a alien_ _  
_ _No matter how hard I try I don't fit in_ _  
_ _Always all on my own, sad and lonely_ _  
_ _All I want is for someone to play with me ''_

Avec l'impression d'une pierre dans l'estomac, tu entends cette invitation indirecte à te rejoindre. Pourtant, tu n'y réponds pas, sachant très bien au fond de toi-même qu'elle ne t'est probablement pas destinée. C'est à ton tour, comme lors de votre première rencontre, de ressentir ce rejet et cette solitude et qui te broie douloureusement les entrailles. Ta carapace semble soudain devenir un poids qui va te clouer au sol dans les secondes à venir. Et c'est maintenant toi qui étouffes un sanglot tandis que tu détales à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Cette nuit, ce ne seras pas comme les autres nuit. Tu ne joindras pas ta voix à la sienne comme toutes ces autres fois. Tu n'attendras pas qu'elle se lève du rebord du toit pour la voir se redresser, prête à affronter le monde après ce moment de faiblesse. Et contrairement aux autres nuits, tu ne partageras pas cette complicité que tu penses être à sens unique.

Car cette nuit particulière, tu n'as pas vu ce regard capter cette seconde ou elle a perçu le mouvement de ta fuite. Tu n'as pas vu ce regard briller d'une flamme cette-ci fois, non pas ravivée par la musique, mais par la première fois ou elle voit enfin un signe de vie de cet être dont la voix lui parvenait de temps en temps…

Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle achèvera le dernier couplet, restant un moment avec l'espoir vain que tu reviennes… Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus d'attendre…

* * *

 _Alors? :)_


	2. Chapitre 2: Stars

_**Notes de l'auteuse**_

 _Salut!  
J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire un deuxième chapitre à cette petite histoire. J'ai aussi quelques idées pour un troisième chapitre qui devrait paraître dans quelques jours, peut-être la semaine prochaine.  
Aussi, je souhaitais remercier __Blinded Watcher_ _pour sa review. Je tenais à en profiter pour dire quelques mots sur mon style d'écriture pour cette fic. Je n'écris pas tous mes textes à la deuxième personne. J'ai remarqué toutefois que pour décrire ce genre d'émotion (solitude, tristesse, etc.), je le faisais mieux à la deuxième personne. J'espère donc que ça n'en a pas découragé certain(e)s_ o(o/o)o _  
Bonne lecture!_

 _Aika_

 _ **Playlist :**_ _Alien de Die Antwoord (2016), Stars – The Shack Version de Skillet (2017)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _L'univers de TMNT ne m'appartient pas. Les chansons insérées au fil des chapitres appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Seuls le OC et le présent texte sont à moi._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : STARS**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, tu laisses aller ta tête de haut en bas alors que les premières notes de la mélodie envahissent tes oreilles, celles-ci raisonnant comme une musique à la fois enfantine et étrange. À l'image du groupe qui la chante en somme, notamment celle de la chanteuse qui ressemble à celle d'une fillette tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. C'est presque flippant en fait quand on y pense, mais c'est cela qui te plait. Doucement, tu murmures les paroles de la chanson avec le même entrain que son interprète.

Un vent frais se lève, parcourant ta colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de tes épaules. Doucement, tu resserres autour de toi la vieille veste que tu traînes depuis trop d'années avec toi et bois une gorgée ton de chocolat chaud, maintenant devenu tiède tant il fait froid à cette heure de la nuit. Tu soupires tout de même de bien-être et tu t'autorises un sourire. Le froid a toujours eu sur toi un effet bénéfique, toi qui déteste par-dessus tout la chaleur. C'est surtout durant l'été, te faisant davantage sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du smog de New York. Pourtant, d'où tu viens, tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir senti une telle puanteur…

Étouffant un bâillement, tu rouvres les yeux sur les passants qui marchent beaucoup plus bas. Ils ont l'air de des fourmis vu d'ici! Heureusement qu'ils ne te voient pas, eux, petite âme toute seulette et fragile se balançant les pieds dans le vide en haut d'un building de plus de vingt étages. Tu souris un peu plus. Ce lieu, tu l'as adopté à la manière d'un refuge il y environ six mois, à peine quelques semaines après ton déménagement à New York alors que tu déambulais sans but, profitant d'une soirée bien méritée loin de tout. Tu avais été subjuguée par la vue s'offrant à toi, puis par la hauteur te permettant de voir les étoiles, un peu comme tu pouvais les voir chez toi. Et ensuite, en regardant plus bas, tu avais vu les lumières de la ville. Le contraste t'avait intrigué. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Depuis, tu reviens sans cesse, lorsque tu en sens le besoin.

Tu bailles à nouveau. D'habitude, tu ne restes jamais aussi tard. Ton regard se lève vers les toits un peu plus hauts, plus précisément celui à ta gauche. Retirant un écouteur, tu tends l'oreille pour écouter, haussant légèrement la voix alors que tu entame le refrain de la chanson, avec une toutefois une petite hésitation.

'' _I am a alien_ _  
_ _No matter how hard I try I don't fit in_ _  
_ _Always all on my own, sad and lonely_ _  
_ _All I want is for someone to play with me ''_

Tu fronces les sourcils, incrédule. Tu n'entends aucune réponse de sa part. C'est drôle… N'est-il pas là ce soir…? Peut-être qu'en fait, tu te trompes et que finalement tu as toujours été seule, sur les toits…

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tôt_

Il avait plu cette journée-là. Tu avais terminé une longue journée de dix heures au fastfood ou tu travailles. L'un de tes collègues n'avait pas pu venir pour cause de maladie. Tu avais accueilli la nouvelle avec un soupir alors que ton patron t'avais demandé de rester pour faire son chiffre du soir. De toute façon, tu étais déjà là, donc tu n'avais pas rouspété. La journée avait été éreintante, entre les enfants courant partout (l'un était même tombé alors que tu passais la moppe et la mère t'avait presque accusé de meurtre), le cuisinier trop lent à sortir les commandes, la nouvelle collègue à former… Tu étais ressortie du restaurant à 21h36 exactement, complètement exténuée de ta journée. Pourtant, cela ne t'avais pas empêché de te rendre une fois de plus là-bas, malgré que tu étais toujours vêtue de cet affreux uniforme puant l'huile de friture et les cheveux un peu en bataille. En ce moment, tu t'en fichais. Tu n'avais besoin que de te retrouver seule à la fin du calvaire dont tu venais de t'extirper.

Une fois de plus, tu te retrouvais là. Allongée près du bord du toit encore humide de la pluie qui venait de cesser, faisant attention pour tout de même ne pas tomber en bas, tu regardais les nuages passer au-dessus de New York. Cette fois, tu avais oublié ton vieux MP3 chez toi. C'est donc en te souciant peu de sacrifier les derniers pourcentages de ta batterie de téléphones et tes maigres données Internet que tu avais démarré ta musique. Les chansons défilaient et tu te laissais porter par la musique, évacuant au fil des notes toute la frustration, la colère, mais aussi la lassitude de ta longue journée. Cela eu comme l'effet escompté et tes sentiments négatifs fondirent comme neige au soleil. Tes épaules se relâchèrent devant la pensée que tu avais deux jours de congés avant de remettre les pieds là-bas. Tu émis un petit rire victorieux en réalisant que tu avais enfin un peu de temps à te consacrer. Tes pensées filèrent alors vers comment allaient se dérouler ces quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

Le temps et la musique passèrent au point ou tu ne savais même plus combien de temps tu étais là. Ta playlist téléphonique était presque terminée, ne faisant qu'à peine une dizaine de chansons. Cette dernière terminait sur une chanson plutôt douce, une reprise qu'avait fait le même groupe pour un film ou tu ne savais plus trop. D'ordinaire tu ne l'écoutais pas souvent, mais malgré les propos tu l'aimais beaucoup. Elle te rassurait en quelque sorte lorsque tu te sentais un peu à part. Dans un souffle, tu entamait les premières paroles.

'' _You spoke a word and life began_ _  
_ _Told oceans where to start ...nahnah... to end_ _  
_ _You set in motion time and space_ _  
_ _But still you come and you call to me by name_ _  
_ _Still you ...nah...nah..._ _you call to me by name_ _''_

Comme pour toutes les autres, les paroles vinrent toute seule. Cependant, tu entendis quelque chose, comme une autre voix. Arrêtant de chanter, tu regardais ton téléphone pour voir si il ne s'agissait pas d'un bug ou autre. La deuxième vois mourut quelques secondes après la tienne. Intriguée, tu te remis à chanter, en prêtant plus attention cette fois-ci. La deuxième voix s'éleva à nouveau après un moment, mais plus basse, à peine perceptible, comme un souffle. Tu avais alors eu le sentiment que quelqu'un t'observait.

Tu t'étais alors redressé, raide comme un bâton et les yeux ronds comme des billes. Craintive, tu avais pourtant continué de chanter, la voix tremblante.

'' _If you can hold the stars in place_ _  
_ _You can hold my heart the same_ _  
_ _Whenever I fall away_ _  
_ _Whenever I start to break_ _  
_ _So here I am, lifting up my heart''  
_

L'autre voix, bien que tu ne la percevais que peu, était sans doute masculine. Profonde, mais semblant avoir plus de facilité à reproduire les notes aigues que grave. Elle te paraissait aussi très douce, et presque hésitante. Comme si elle voulait te parvenir, mais en même temps rester dans l'ombre. Elle venait de ta gauche, avais-tu décidé. Encore tétanisée, tu n'avais pas encore eu le courage de te retourner alors que le dernier refrain se faisait entendre et que vous l'entamiez tout les deux la voix tremblant de la même hésitation.

'' _If you can calm the raging sea_ _  
_ _You can calm the storm in me_ _  
_ _You're never too far away_ _  
_ _You never show up too late_ _  
_ _So here I am, lifting up my heart_ _  
_ _To the one who holds the stars''_

La respiration inégale, la peur au ventre malgré toi, tu achevais le dernier mot. Le silence se fit, la playlist étant terminée. Les secondes s'étaient écoulées, alors que tu sentais toujours ses yeux derrière ton dos. Tout en mordant ta lèvre inférieure, décidant d'affronter cet intrus, tu as a compté jusqu'à trois dans ta tête avant de te retourner d'un coup… Puis tu n'avais vu personne. Au moment même où tu tentais de percer les ombres du toit, ce sentiment d'être observée s'était évanoui. Tu étais de nouveau seule, ou du moins tu ne pouvais distinguer aucune silhouette en haut de l'immeuble adjacent. Tu n'étais pas restée plus longtemps et avais détalé en vitesse, te disant probablement que tu avais rêvé…

* * *

Tu n'avais pas rêvé du tout. Les jours suivants, tu avais fait un test, retirant discrètement l'un de tes écouteurs pour te rendre compte que la voix masculine se faisait entendre de temps en temps. Notamment lorsque tu écoutais des chansons beaucoup plus rythmées et joyeuse, mais aussi quelque fois quand tu te laissais aller à d'autres genres de musiques. Si au début tu en avais été un tant soit peu effrayée, tu en avais déduit que cette présence n'étais pas du tout menaçante. De plus, ce n'était pas tout les soirs que ton mystérieux visiteur se joignait à toi. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu un moment après cette soirée ou tu l'avais entendu la première fois pour qu'il ne revienne, ou du moins qu'il daigne se faire entendre, car tu ne l'entendais plus lorsque tu n'avais pas tes écouteurs avec toi…

Tu t'étais tranquillement habituée à sentir cette présence qui s'était faite de plus en plus rassurante, ce que quelque part tu trouvais stupide. Quelle jeune fille se sent d'habitude en confiance alors qu'un pur inconnu l'observe sur les toits? Il y a quelque chose dans cette voix, cette douceur qui a fait naître en toi une confiance aveugle. Et puis, quelque fois, tu as cru percevoir un sentiment étrange venant de sa voix, communicant une solitude semblable à la tienne…

Plus tu y réfléchissais, plus ta curiosité était piquée à vif. Qui est-il? Quel est son but? C'est pourquoi tu as choisi cette chanson ce soir, en une invitation muette à se manifester et peut-être enfin pouvoir poser les yeux sur celui qui s'est imposé malgré toi pour accompagner tes moments de solitude. Tu avais même mis ton volume au plus bas pour être certaine de l'entendre, sa voix ou encore un éventuel bruit qui signalerait sa présence.

Pourtant, tu n'entends toujours pas de réponse à ton appel qui se fait plutôt insistant. Tu chantes plus fort, fixant du coin de l'œil l'endroit ou tu penses qu'il se trouve d'habitude. Tu détournes les yeux, puis alors qu'il croit que tu ne peux pas le voir ou alors qu'il ne fait pas attention, tu perçois une ombre se détacher des autres. Tu tournes la tête. Cela ne dure à peine qu'une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde ou tu vois une silhouette de presque deux mètres se lever pour se jeter dans le vide à environ une dizaine de mètres de toi.

Sans réfléchir, avec une exclamation horrifiée, tu cours à perte haleine jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du toit pour regarder en bas.

Une fois de plus, tu restes incrédule face à ce que tu vois. Parce que tu ne vois rien, ou du moins rien d'anormal. La silhouette s'est pourtant jetée du côté de la foule en bas et il n'y a aucun attroupement autour d'un quelconque individu blessé ou mort. Tu observe la surface du bâtiment ou il n'y a aucun balcon, ni escalier, ni même un cadre de fenêtre ou ton mystérieux compagnon aurait pu se retenir et éviter une chute mortelle.

Le souffle court et en état de choc complet, tu quittes le toit rapidement, la tête pleine d'interrogations et sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer…

* * *

 _Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! Il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd à lire… Si? Et puis je n'ai pas encore identifié une tortue en particulier. Avez-vous une petite idée_ (o^o^)o _?  
Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des points à améliorer avant de m'attaquer à la suite!_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Strawberry

_**Notes de l'auteuse**_

 _*toc toc* Il y a quelqu'un?_

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une éternité que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette histoire (oh, rien que… hum.. cinq mois?)! Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas comment la continuer. Je l'ai commencé en voulant faire quelque chose qui de simple, deviendrait beaucoup plus complexe. J'avais écrit des tas de chapitres, en oubliant d'abord et avant tout le pourquoi j'avais commencé. Au final, ça ne donnait rien de bon et de crédible. J'avais juste abandonné._

 _Comme je ne supporte plus de la laisser en plan, surtout après avoir lu le message d'Iokay (merci d'ailleurs pour ta review!) sur son Facebook et sur , j'ai repris un brouillon du chapitre trois. C'est celui qui, à mon sens, est le plus crédible à la suite que je voulais. C'est hyper court, certes, mais mieux que rien. Je tombe en congé scolaire dans quelques semaines, donc je pourrai enfin consacrer un peu de temps à cette fic_ o(OuO)o

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Aika_

 _ **Playlist :**_ _Strawberry Fields Forever, The Beattles_

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _L'univers de TMNT ne m'appartient pas. Les chansons insérées au fil des chapitres appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Seuls le OC et le présent texte sont à moi._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : STRAWBERRY**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Plus rien. Tu n'avais plus réentendu la voix fluette de ton étrange ''ami''. Est-ce le mot? que tu te demandes alors que tu mets les mains dans les poches de ton jean. Peu importe, les jours suivants sa disparition avaient été emplis d'un étrange sentiment. De la tristesse, mais aussi comme si tu te sentais… seule. Pas comme d'habitude, mais plutôt comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si tu t'étais tellement habituée à cette présence certes peu banale, mais terriblement réconfortante. Cette impression d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un en ce bas monde qui pouvait comprendre, quelque part, ce que tu ressens toi-même face aux autres êtres humains : un décalage.

Aujourd'hui encore, tu dois te rendre à nouveau de cet enfer que les gens civilisés appellent le travail. Contrairement à hier, tu n'auras pas à faire un huit heures en ligne à cause d'un collègue qui s'est inventé une maladie (toujours le même d'ailleurs). Du moins, tu espères. Un petit quatre heures, tout ou plus, de quoi te réjouir.

Tu franchis avec un soupire la porte du fastfood. Déjà, tu vois la file de client qui se rends jusqu'à la porte principale. Tu as du mal à passer. Une cliente d'un certain âge va même jusqu'à te crier dessus en t'accusant de la dépasser, puis qui devient tout d'un coup aimable en te reconnaissant. Tu souris poliment, mais en ton fort intérieur, tu aimerais lui crier mille jurons en lui recrachant à la figure son air hypocrite.

« Ce n'est pas grave madame Griffin, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était moi… », que tu lui réponds d'une voix neutre, mais glacée.

Ton patron te voit engager la conversation avec la cliente qui ne veut plus te lâcher, au point où elle évoque tes débuts dans ton uniforme crasseux d'huile. Tandis qu'elle évoque avec émotion à quel point ton accent transparait moins dans ton parlé et à quel point tu as l'air moins ''frenchie'' maintenant, tu entends ton supérieur te crier de te dépêcher. Intérieurement, malgré l'air hautain qu'il se donne pour avoir l'air imposant, tu le remercies d'être intervenu pour te libérer de l'emprise de cette cliente, en priant également pour ne pas avoir à la servir. Disons qu'elle est connue dans la place comme étant le test ultime et servant d'initiation aux petits nouveaux arrivant chaque semaine…

Arrivée dans le vestiaire, tu enfile ton uniforme le plus vite possible pour éviter de te faire engueuler une nouvelle fois pour avoir été prise à rêvasser. Même si tu ne commences que dans vingt minutes, tu sais que ton patron te demandera au final de venir à l'avant pour nourrir les clients le plus vite possible… Ou plutôt, si l'on veut traduire ses réelles intentions, nourrir les poches de sa business.

Le pas lourd, tu ouvres la porte du vestiaire en activant ce que tu appelles le ''mode robot''. À partir de ce moment, tu n'as plus le droit de penser par toi-même, de ressentir ou encore d'exprimer la moindre émotion n'allant pas dans le sens de l'entreprise ou encore de celle des clients. Si tu déroge à la règle, tu auras encore un avertissement, et peut-être même te feras-tu renvoyé… Tu souris à cette pensée alors que tu te diriges vers la caisse. Quel soulagement ce serait! Mais au lieu de ça, tu te contentes d'accepter de te faire rabaisser pour pouvoir faire l'épicerie de ce soir. Milles insultes pour une bouchée de pain…

C'est toi ce midi qui servira cette Mme Griffin que tu aimes tant…

oOoOo

C'est avec une migraine intense que tu ressors du restaurant, la tête pleine des cris d'enfants et du blablatage beaucoup trop fort pour être supportable. Comme tu l'avais espéré, tu n'as pas eu à faire des heures supplémentaires. Une de tes collègues, qui est d'ailleurs une des seules avec qui tu t'entends réellement bien, avait accepté de faire l'heure de plus que voulait te donner ton patron. Vous étiez censés aller prendre un café ensemble à la beignerie quelques rues plus loin en terminant, mais elle devra te rejoindre plus tard. Avec un sourire, tu lui as dit en partant que tu allais l'attendre et elle avait accepté. Peut-être que vous pourrez faire quelque chose d'autre ensuite?

Alors que tu arrives devant la beignerie, tu lèves les yeux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu viens ici très souvent. En effet, l'endroit se trouve tout juste devant l'immeuble où tu as pris l'habitude de te réfugier…

Tu t'arrêtes un instant. Tu n'y es pas monté depuis près de deux semaines. Tu reprends la réflexion que tu avais eu plus tôt. En effet, tu avais perdu cette habitude avec la disparition de celui qui, sans t'en rendre compte, te donnais l'envie d'y aller. Cette curiosité face à cette situation incongrue dans laquelle te mettais cet étrange individu t'avais rendue presque paranoïaque. Puis, n'entendant que le silence te répondre tous les soirs, tu avais perdu cette envie de te percher tout là-haut pour observer les merveilles de ta ville d'accueil, que tu n'observes maintenant que depuis le haut de ton appartement beaucoup trop petit.

Tu entres dans la beignerie et soupire de bonheur alors que cette odeur sucrée et familière parvient jusqu'à tes narines. La propriétaire de l'établissement, une bonne femme sympathique, t'accueille avec un sourire amical. Sans te demander ce que tu prends, elle te prépare ta commande habituelle : un café deux laits, deux sucres avec un beigne glacé et fourré aux framboises.

Tu paies ta commande et demande à consommer sur place. La patronne acquiesce, puis te donne ta commande dans une assiette à l'image de son commerce : rose poudrée et pleine de confettis. Tu t'assoies à une table en riant avec amusement. En effet, même si tu n'as pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit pimpant et mignon aux couleurs pastelles et remplis de photos de chats, tu dois avouer que celui-ci fait exception.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à enfoncer tes écouteurs dans tes oreilles pour t'accompagner en attendant ta collègue, tes yeux se posent sur la couverture du journal laissé négligemment à la table voisine. Les sourcils froncés, tu le prends et lis le titre que tu penses un peu trop accrocheur pour être sûr d'attirer l'attention des lecteurs et ainsi faire gonfler les ventes. Cependant, alors que tu lis attentivement l'article, tu te rends compte que celui-ci rapporte des faits un peu plus inquiétants que tu ne le pensais. Toi qui habituellement te délecte des différentes pâtisseries, le beignet te semble soudainement devenir comme de la cendre dans ta bouche alors que tu prends connaissance des détails atroces de l'affaire.

« '' Les Foots responsables de l'explosion causant la perte de cinq employés de McFly Industries'' ? Franchement ? Tu vas vraiment gober ces salades? », te dis une voix qui te fais relever la tête.

Devant toi se tient ta collègue. L'air à la fois doux et calme, elle te regarde avec un sourire amusé. Tu lui rends la pareille et ris nerveusement.

« Oh, non, pas vraiment…», dis-tu en refermant le journal.

Ta collègue rit à son tour, puis se dirige vers le comptoir pour commander. Avec le même air, elle revient après quelques secondes avec un thé et une assiette remplie de biscuit qu'elle t'invite à partager avec elle. La conversation tourne durant plusieurs minutes autour de votre journée de travail, puis de votre vie en général. Machinalement, tu la laisses parler, puis elle remarque ton air absent et décide de te questionner.

« C'est ce stupide article qui te mets dans cet état-là? », qu'elle demande doucement.

Tu te mors la lèvre inférieure et acquiesce. Attentive, ta collègue se penche vers toi et pose son coude sur le rebord de la table avant de mettre son menton dans le creux de sa main.

« Dis, ça ne t'inquiète pas de voir tous les jours ce genre d'article dans le journal? On dirait que les Foots… », dis-tu alors qu'elle t'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense, moi? Que les gens s'en font trop pour rien. Écoute, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. S'ils finissent par refaire trop de grabuge, la police va s'en mêler très vite. Ils les ont arrêtés une fois, ils pourront le refaire. De toute façon, ils ont dit ce matin aux infos que ce n'était qu'un accident. », dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Le sujet dévie bien vite vers autre chose. Cependant, tu ne peux t'empêcher dans ton fort intérieur de repenser aux différents événements de ces dernières semaines et ressentir une certaine crainte… Bien entendu, tu gardes pour toi la plupart de tes réflexions, car personne ne te prendrait au sérieux. Du moins, c'est ce que tu te dis alors que certains soirs tu te laisses aller à flâner sur les sites de complotistes qui ne sont probablement que le fruit de quelques esprits un peu dérangés qui se plaisent à répendre des rumeurs pour faire peur aux autres...

Peut-être que ton amie a raison. Que tout ceci n'est que du sensionnalisme et de la poudre aux yeux. Rapidement, tu chasses tes peurs pour les remettre à plus tard, pour une fois que tu pourrais te féliciter d'avoir enfin un semblant de contact humain…

* * *

 _Nope… pas de rencontre encore pour les deux protagonistes_ (^_^'). _Je pense y remédier au prochain chapitre! Oh et, d'ailleurs, j'ai presque choisi ma tortue! J'avais oublié de dire que ça a été un vrai casse-tête niveau écriture, car je changeais sans cesse d'idée. C'est fou les possibilités que j'ai!_

 _Bref, j'hésite vraiment entre deux d'entre elles_ (O/O) _Du coup, je vous le demande, avec laquelle vous me verriez continuer cette histoire?_

 _Gros poutous sur la truffe!_


End file.
